Dream Alice Academy
by MissKRAYZEE
Summary: Mikan is in danger because of AAO's constant pursuit to her mother. So Yuka decided to send her to the academy. She got accepted but the higher-ups have no idea of her alices nor her true identity!
1. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

Heyaaa! :))

This is my first fanfic. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **Please be reminded that **I do not own Gakuen Alice. **This story is a product of my very imaginative mind. XD

What do you think? Comments? Suggestions? Don't forget to leave a **REVIEW.**

_No FLAMES pretty please? __CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS are very much welcome._

Thanks! =)

**xxaysatxx**


	2. Sakura Mikan

**CHAPTER 1: Sakura Mikan**

* * *

><p>A loud explosion was heard away from where the two shadow figures were standing.<p>

They watched how the whole buliding was engulfed in the sea of fire.

"They are suspecting already," said by taller figure in shadow.

"That's why we needed to burn the whole building." Answered by the smaller figure.

"To get rid of the evidence."

"Yes. Suspicions wouldn't arise if we'll get rid with all the documents they have. It's more difficult for them to pinpoint the main reason why we burned one of their headquarters."

"But you can't hide it forever. They will fnd out the truth sooner or later."

"I know."

"We can't hide her forever. You better make the decision now. To prevent things from getting worse."

"I just don't want to let her go.. my daughter.. to them."

"It's not like you have a choice. She'll experience more pain if the organizzation gets her first, and you too."

"But Shiki.."

"Yuka, it's more safe for her in the academy. The whole school is there to protect her. Believe in Mikan, she can take care of herself."

The smaller figure, a woman named Azumi Yuka, sighed heavily. Knowing that she'll part to her daughter even if it is just temporary.

"Hey Shiki, do you think Mikan will agree?"

The taller figure revealed a man with light gold hair.

"Yes, no. But if you'll tell her the reason why you need to do that, I'm sure she'll understand."

"You really think she won't get angry at me?"

"You'll never know unless you try Yuka. Let's go already. Mikan is waiting for us at home."

They disappeared in the shadow headed for a cottage in a small village in the country side.

* * *

><p>There's a huge commotion in the classroom. Students are gathered in a circle saying their goodbyes and extending their greetings for the student seated in the middle. Everyone was surprised and amazed when they heard the news. It's visible in their eyes – envy and excitement for their neighbor who turned out to be one of the treasured assets of the government. Soon he'll be leaving their small village and will transfer to a prestigious school in the city – Alice Academy.<p>

The noise abruptly stoped when they heard someone banged the door open. All eyes turned to the person who enter.

"Tsukushima-san! I've been looking for you everwhere!" complained by the girl who just entered.

Sakura Mikan, a petite 15 year-old girl with a light brown hair and hazel eyes. Everybody likes her. Boys admire her and girls envy her. Who wouldn't when she has that slender frame , alluring eyes, pouty lips, and pinkish cheeks. All of her teachers likes her, a straight A student and her former school's consistent sports gold medalist. Despite her popularity and achievements, she's very friendly to everyone. She's never a snob. Another reason why she has tons of fanboys inside and outsideof their school. What they love most about her is her smile. Her smile that brightens their day, her smile that she gives to everyone.

"Sorry Sakura-san. You see I can't leave the room." Answered by the young man as he tried to walk towards Mikan.

"It seems that there are more fangirls who gathered here for you." she lifted one perfect shaped brow amused with what she saw.

"Almost everyone from the school came to congratulate me when they heard the news." he grimaced as he remember how everyone crowded him when he arrived to the school.

Mikan mouthed an 'Ohh' understanding what the boy said.

"Hhmm..." as she tilted her head thinking of a solution.

After a few minutes.. "Uhmm.. Excuse me.." Mikan started, she was trying to catch their attention. Which she successfully did. Everyone turn their heads to her direction. "You see, the headmaster asked me to find Tsukushima-san to escort him to his office because they need to talk to him about his transfer.." she use her sweet voice despite the annoyance for all the squels she'd been hearing from the fans.

"..but it seems that I can't?" she look so sad and very troubled in the situation.

Understanding what she just said, the crowd who was just surrounding the young boy made a way for him to pass through.

"Thank you everyone!" then she flashed her trademark smile making all the girls sigh with envy.

"You're really an angel." The young boy said grateful for what she just did.

Mikan answer it with a small smile.

Along with Tsukishima-san, they left the room to go to the headmaster's office.

* * *

><p>Unknown to everyone, there were two people hiding in the branches who just witnessed what happened.<p>

"Ne, what do you think Misaki-sensei?" asked by the blond with violet eyes.

"His alice is very powerful. Considering that it is almost the same as yours but he lacks of course, the proper training to master the control of his alice." the brown haired teacher beside him responded.

"I wasn't referring to Tsukushima Ryo. I was referring to the girl who left with him."

"The girl with him?"

"Yes. You know, she gave me an impression that she has a pheromone alice too. See how the fangirls move away when she asked them?"

"Stupid Narumi. The girls admire her. Their eyes show envy and admiration not love. It didn't become heart-shaped like to your victims."

"He-he that's why I said she just gave me an impression."

Misaki-sensie is familiar in the look in Narumi's eyes. He knows that his stupid friend is thinking of some ridiculous idea again.

"What are you exactly thinking Narumi?"

"Tsukushima-kun's alice is in full blast now right? That's why the academy was able to trace him. Hhmm.. I'm wondering why that girl is not a least bit affected by it."

Misaki-sensei thought about what Narumi said, and yes his stupid friend has a point. They received reports about some girls in this village who kept chasing one of the residents claiming that he is their dream guy who happen to be some actors, models, singers and even fictional characters. The "stalkers" multiplied each day making the parents worried with their child's security. The higher-ups consider the possibility of this ruckus a work of someone with alice so they decided to let some agents check on it. Their deductions were correct. Tsukushima Ryo is definitely an alice – Alice of Illusion Transformation. His alice became stronger as he grow up and right now it is in it's peak. The main reason why they will meet him at the headmaster's office is to put a limiting device to him until they arrive at the academy before he receive his proper alice training.

"_Yet that girl.. she can even walk straight beside him unlike those love-struck fangirls. Unless of course.."_

"Unless of course she has that alice." Narumi finished the sentenced running in Misaki-sensei's mind.

"You think she's an alice too?" he asked.

Not bothering to answer Misaki-sensei's last question, Narumi just grinned at his friend before jumping down the branch. Misaki-sensei followed. The two teacher proceeded to the headmaster's office while Narumi was humming a song.

"_We came here instructed to pick up one student but it seems that we'll return with two."_

He seems very pleased with the turnouts of the event.

END OF CHAPTER 1


	3. Discovery

**CHAPTER 2: Discovery**

* * *

><p>Two loud knocks were heard outside the headmaster's office then his secretary announce, "Headmaster Sato the representatives are here."<p>

"Ah here they are," the headmaster said ushering the two men who just came in.

"Headmaster Sato, I will now take my leave."

Mikan was already headed for the door when someone spoke, "Uhmm Miss..?"

"Sakura. Sakura Mikan." Supplied by the headmaster looking at Mikan.

Mikan turn to look at one of the headmaster's visitor.

"Sakura-san please stay. You see, we also need to talk to you."

She answered it by a nod.

"Very well, this is Misaki-sensei and Narumi-sensei. They came here to escort you to the academy Tsukushima-san." he motioned the two men beside him.

"I'm Tsukushima Ryo. 12 years old. Please take care of me." he bow down to the two teachers in front of him.

Then the two teacher look at her as if waiting for her to introduce her self too.

"Sakura Mikan. 15 years old." She said reluctantly.

The teacher on the left side of the headmaster who introduced himself as Misaki gave a rather stiff nod. He has a brown hair with black eyes.

The other teacher called Narumi is giving her creeps. He's blond with violet eyes. Wearing his favorite purple long sleeves with frills with a matching pale purple pants.

"_Is he gay? Or just plain retarded?" _Mikan thought as she scrutinized the creepy teacher.

"Headmaster Sato can we talk to the students alone?" asked by Narumi.

"Of course, definitely. I'll just wait for you outside."

The headmaster left the four of them inside his office.

"So.." started by Narumi who is smiling widely while staring at Mikan.

"Why am I here? Do you need anything from me sensei?" Mikan asked curiously to the two teachers in front of her.

"Mikan-chan how long have you known Tsukushima-kun?" asked by the blond teacher to her.

"Not that long sensei. I just transferred here a month ago with my family."

"_That must be the reason why they didn't notice her."_

"Mikan-chan don't you feel anything weird? For Tsukushima-kun?"

"_If he'll be surrounded by people like you he'll definitely be weird. Now I'm starting to feel bad for him." _Mikan answered in her mind before saying, "By weird do you mean like creepy or something sensei? No I don't. He seems pretty normal to me."

"Tsukushima-kun how are you feeling?"

"Fine I guess? The same as always." The puzzled boy answered.

"_So it means that his alice is still in the full blast. Then this girl.."_

Narumi is now grinning,"Misaki-sensei.." he looked towards his other companion. Then Misaki-sensei moved back. Almost at the end of the room, away from the three.

The two student got more confused with the teacher's sudden action.

He continued.. "Do you feel anything weird now Mikan-chan?"

"I.." but Mikan was interrupted by Tsukushima's voice.

"Sensei.. I.. feel.. weird." Were his last words before he fainted.

Mikan saw his eyes. It's shaped like hearts.

"What did you do to him?" she demanded while backing away from the weird teacher.

Narumi's grinned got wider seeing the brunette's reaction.

"Just as I thought!" he beamed.

"Narumi!" Misaki-sensei shouted at the far end of the room.

"Okay. You can now go here Misaki-sensei."

Narumi was obviously happy.

"See? I told you she's one."

"I get your point. So what should we do now?"

"Of course we'll tell her! We'll inform her family to get their approval as soon as possible. We also need to call to the academy because we'll have a little delay and explain to the principals what happened." Narumi answered enthusiastically.

"_He's really into this." _Misaki-sensei thought.

"Of course I am!" Narumi said as if reading his mind.

Misaki-sensei sighed. Narumi ignored his friend's reaction faced Mikan with a wide smile.

Mikan patienty listened and watched what's happening in front of her. When Narumi faced her and said, "Mikan-chan, it seems that you'll have to come with us too." He smiled sweetly at her.

"What? Why?" Mikan was very surprised with what he just said. "I really don't know Tsukushima-kun's real reason for his sudden decision to transfer schools, but me? My family just moved in here. And we're not rich. I don't know about Alice Academy but it really sounds prestigious to me. We can't afford an elite school most especially it's in Tokyo."

Narumi smiled knowingly and said, "Mikan-chan, well Alice Academy is an exclusive school, but not for rich kids. The school's name itself means it's for students with alices. Alices are like special abilities that each of our students possess. That's what they usually call superpowers in common languange. But in reality just special abilities that allows them to do some things ordinary people can't."

"You want me to believe that really exist?" she asked incredulously.

"Then how do you explain what happened to Tsukushima-kun?"

"I don't know. Maybe you put something to him?"

"I haven't touch him or anything."

"Then what's his alice?"

"Illusion Transformation."

"Is that some sort of superpower? That's not like Clark Kent's superhuman ability, or Batman's awesome car and the Flash's speed. "

"Tsukushima-kun's alice is like portraying an illusion of what you desire. The person or character you dream to see in real life. He somewhat transform himself to look exact like each person desire. Of coure his looks vary depending on who is looking at him."

"Oh. So that's why his fangirls shout different names."

"Yes. So the one they see everytime they look at Tsukushima-kun is their dream guy not Tsukushima-kun himself."

Mikan fell silent for a moment considering what the teacher just said.

"So sensei, you're saying that I have that alice too?"

"You're an alice too but your alice is not the same as Tsukushima-kun."

"Then what's my alice?"

"Nullification."

"What?"

"Nullification alice. It nullify's the effect of an alice to it's user."

"So it's because of my nullifying alice that I did not become Tsukushima-san's fangirl?"

"_She's good."_ "Right again."

Mikan pondered for a moment. The two teacher stared at the brunette wondering what's going on her mind.

"Narumi-sensei, what's your alice?"

"_Really good." _The two teacher thought upon hearing her question.

Narumi smiled. "Pheromone."

"You used it a while ago?"

"Yes. That's why Misaki backed away and why Tsukushima-kun fainted. "

"The reason why he fainted? I thought your alice is pheromone?"

"_Really sharp. Just like him." _"It seems that Tsukushima-kun hasn't experienced real love that's why he fainted."

"Oh."

"So Mikan-chan what do you think? Do you want to transfer to Alice Academy?" Narumi expectantly.

"Can I reject?"

"Of course.. not." He answered it with a wide smile.

"_He's grinning like an idiot." _Mikan and Misaki-sensei both thought.

"It seems that I don't have any choice."

"Let's go now Mikan-chan. I want to talk to your family." He said excitedly.

They were about to leave when Tsukushima woke up. He look at the other three person inside the room.

"Sensei what did I miss?"

Misaki-sensei chose to answer the boy. "Nothing much Tsukushima. But our departure was postponed because Narumi and I need to talk to the family of the other student who'll also transfer to the academy."

"Another villager is an alice? I thought I was the only one."

He was glad by the idea of having someone he already know to attend the school with him. He won't be afraid of being alone and the only transfer student in the exclusive school.

"Apparently you're not."

"Who is he? Or is it a she?"

Narumi interjected. "She's standing right in front of you."

"Sakura-san?" Tsukushima uttered very surprise.

"Mikan-chan is also an alice! Aren't you glad Tsukushima-kun?"

"Well.. it would be nice. I mean, to attend the same school again with Sakura-san." He blushed.

Narumi giggled while Mikan rolled her eyes to the boy's statement and Narumi's reaction.

"Alright! Let's go already. We have to talk to Mikan-chan's parents to let them know her transfer too."

The four left the room. Narumi is bouncing up and down with excitement. Tsukushima was still blushing. Mikan was very amused to the weird teacher while Misaki-sensei kept his stoic expression on.

END OF CHAPTER 2


	4. Mother

**CHAPTER 3: Mother**

* * *

><p>"Narumi-sensei, Misaki-sensei let's go inside. My mom is expecting us after she received the call from my school."<p>

The two teacher followed the student inside.

Sakuras may not be the richest in their small village and their house may not be the biggest and most beautiful one but it was well taken care off. The flowers in their small garden are blooming beautifully. Their house is a bungalow. Emitting an homey aura to it.

"Tadaima!"

They heard steps going to their direction and a small women in her late thirties appear.

"Welcome home Mikan." She answered to her daughter and faced the two men behind her. "They must be the teachers the headmaster mentioned in his call a while ago."

"Yes. Just call me Narumi and this is my friend and also a teacher in the academy Misaki." Narumi answered politely as he observe the woman and Mikan.

"Welcome to our house sensei. Come in."

"I'll just go change."

"Okay. Sensei please follow me let's talk in the living room."

Mikan went to her room upstairs. The three adult proceeded to the living room to have their little talk.

"Sensei do you want some biscuits or coffee?" the lady offerred.

"No we're fine. We just had our snacks in the headmaster's office." Misaki-sensei politely declined.

"Oh."

"Let's proceed to business shall we?" he asked.

"Sakura-san, I assume that the headmaster already told you the reason why we're here?" Narumi asked.

"Not really. Though he mentioned about Mikan. He said that she need to transfer schools. He said that two men will visit our home to explain everything to me."

Narumi started, " You see Sakura-san, you're daughter Mikan-chan is a very special child. She possess an ability that normal people don't."

The lady was about to say something when Narumi interrupted her. "I'm not pertaining to her beauty and intelligence though I must admit she's a real beauty. And her scholastic records are really something."

The lady gave a small smile. "But what about the ability that you mentioned earlier Narumi-sensei?"

"It's her alice."

"Alice?"

"It's like a superpower. When a person possess an alice it means that he or she is above normal human being. He or she can do what normal people can't."

"Oh." Then the lady fell silent.

After a few minutes she said, "So because she's an alice that she needs to go with you?"

"Yes. She will attend Alice Academy along with other students who also possess an alice. She need to stay at the school's dorm. So you won't be able to see her regularly. You also can't visit her. But you can send her letters if you want. That's the only allowed means of communication to their family. Once she's inside she will be under the custody of the school."

A seconds of thinking then, "Okay. I leave my daughter under your care."

Narumi and Misaki-sensei was really surprised with Mikan's mother reaction. Usually, parents from normal families are very reluctant to send their child to Alice Academy. It takes weeks or even months of persuasion before they finally agree. Some family even try to hide their child's existence just to keep them away from the academy.

"_It seems that we'll leave earlier than I expected." _Narumi thought.

"Of course Sakura-san. I'll take care of Mikan-chan. Everyone in the academy will." Narumi answered.

They noticed Mikan's presence outside the door.

"I'm done packing. When are we leaving sensei?" she asked.

"Tonight. The limo will pick us up."

"Okay."

Her mother approached her and said, "Did you pack everything you'll need in the academy?"

"Yes."

"You heard what Narumi-sensei said earlier?"

"Yes."

"Goodluck and do your best in the academy Mikan."

"Of course."

"_Are they really mother and daughter? They aren't that close. She also doesn't look like her. Maybe she inherited her features from her father."_

Narumi is really wondering on the kind of conversation the two has.

* * *

><p>"Narumi the limo is here." Misaki-sensei said breaking through his thoughts.<p>

"Oh. Sakura-san, Mikan-chan it's time already."

Mikan just nod and followed the teacher.

"Is this all your luggage?" Misaki-sensei asked.

It's just two bags. One big backpack and one shoulder bag.

"Yes sensei."

Misaki-sensei carried Mikan's backpack because she insisted on carrying her shoulder bag.

They are now in their front door.

"Be careful Mikan." The lady said.

"Yes." Then she got inside the limo with Narumi and Misaki-sensei.

* * *

><p>The trip to the academy was really quiet. Tsukushima was sleeping while Mikan seem to enjoy the view outside the window glass. Misaki-sensei was busy reading his book and paid no attention to Narumi.<p>

A few minutes later, the limo halted outside a big gate. The guards saw Narumi and Misaki-sensei and saluted them. They let them in. The road was not very well-lit but despite that, she had a good look of the academy even in the middle of the night.

"Welcome to Alice Academy." Narumi said in front of her.

They got off in front of a big building.

"Mikan-chan, Tsukushima-kun this is one of the dormitories in the academy. This is where the students live. Sice we haven't decided on your star ranking you'll have to stay for tonight in the guest lounge." Narumi said.

"Star ranking?" they both asked.

"It's one of the school's policy but we'll discuss those tomorrow. For now, just rest okay?"

"Yes."

"Takahashi-san can you lead them the way?"

A pink robot appeared. It's almost the size of Tsukushima.

"Of course Narumi-sensei."

"A robot?" Tsukushima was surprised. It was his first time seeing a robot like this. It can even talk!

"This is Takahashi-san. She is the dorm manager of Dorm 1."

"How can she talk? Can she fly? Or transform into something really awesome?" he asked excitedly.

"One of the students in the Technical Class invented her. For your other question Tsukushima-kun, well she can't. Her job is to take care and watch over the students in this dorm."

"I see." He was quite disappointed.

"Anymore question?"

"None."

"Good. Just follow Takahashi-san. She'll lead you to your room. Have a rest now. I know you're both tired. We'll talk again tomorrow. Be sure to wake up at 7am. I'll pick you up in your rooms."

Takahashi-san escorted them to their room.

"_Not bad. I guess this room is for undecided students like me."_

Mikan thought as she settled on her bed. Feeling tired from what happened to her in just one day. She fell asleep instantly as she lay her back on the soft bed.

"I miss you mom."

She whisper in her sleep.

END OF CHAPTER 3


	5. Welcome to the Academy

**CHAPTER 4: Welcome to the Academy**

* * *

><p><span>MIKAN'S POV:<span>

I woke up in a different room. Feeling different, I continued staring at the ceiling.

"_Oh yeah. I'm already at the academy."_

I notice that it's morning already. Probably around past 6. I got up and fixed my bed. I stared outside the window and notice the scenery outside.

"_This academy is really something. It's so big."_

Then I heard knocks from the door. I opened it and saw the robot dorm manager, Takahashi-san.

"Good morning Sakura-san. Narumi-sensei told me to bring this uniform to you. He's waiting for you in the lobby."

"Thank you. Ne Takahashi-san, where is the lobby?"

"Just go straight this corridor and turn right at the end."

"Thank you."

Takahashi-san left me in my room to change.

I look at myself in the mirror wearing the uniform. It's a white polo and a black blazer with small blue ribbon on the neck. The blue skirt reached just above my knees. Partnered with boots. It fits me perfecly.

Then I left the room headed to the lobby to meet Narumi-sensei.

"_At least he looks pretty decent now compared to what he wore when I met him yesterday."_

That was my first thought when I saw him sitting on the couch. He's wearing a white long sleeves polo and a dark pants. Though the polo has frills at least it's white. Unlike the purple motif he had yesterday.

"Good morning Mikan-chan." He greeted me with a smile.

"Good morning Narumi-sensei." I said.

"I'll be your tour guide today. I'll show you the facilities of the school. Then we'll meet the principals for your entrance examination."

"I'll have an entrance exam?"

"Yes! It's for your star rank that I mentioned last night."

"Oh."

"But before that we'll have breakfast first. I bet you're hungry already."

Now that he mention it, I haven't eaten anything since I arrived here last night.

"Most students are still sleeping so let's have our breakfast at the cafeteria."

"Yes."

I saw another set of robots. I guess they're assigned to do the odd jobs here in the academy. Our breakfast was served and we ate it quietly.

When we were done, Narumi-sensei told me to follow him. He said that he'll tour me first because the principals are still having their breakfast.

We went outside and he started discussing the school rules. He also showed me the different buildings in the academy. First the school buildings. One for each division: elementary, middle school and high school. Then the school dorms. Dorm 1 where I stayed last night. It is where the elementary branch students live. Ages from 3-12. Dorm 2 where the middle shool branch students live. Dorm 3 where the high school students live. Most students in the dorm usually graduate together or in consecutive year thus once a batch graduates and leaves the academy, the new students will be the who'll occupy their previous rooms. He said that once you're assigned to a room, that will be your permanent room in your whole duration in the academy. Unless of course if your star rank needs to be promoted.

He explained to me what a star rank is. This will be your "status" in the academy. Your star rank determines the room you'll occupy, allowance you'll receive every month, and the services or facilities in the academy you can enjoy. Your star rank depends on your academic performance and of course, the control and usefulness of your alice.

The last building he showed me was the headquarters. He said that students are prohibited to enter nor to get into the premises of the HQ. It has a very tight security. Even teachers need to acquire a pass first before they can enter. That is where the academy's agent stay and where the principals conduct their regular meetings. Of course, each principal has their own office in their school division.

It took me a minute before I realized that we are now inside the middle school division.

"_I guess It's time for my entrance exam."_

I saw Narumi-sensei standing beside the oak door signaling me to come inside with him. I got inside and what I first notice was the room's interior. It's looks very traditional. It's like one of those room where tea ceremonies usually takes place except that there's a desk inside this room meaning it's an office. Behind the desk is a woman wearing a kimono and holding a fan. In front of her are the vistor's chair where on the left side a man wearing what looks like a military uniform and across him is a child wearing a formal suit.

"_Wait. A child? He's even wearing a suit! Is he a student? What is he doing in the principal's office?"_

I was curious about the child in suit when I heard Narumi-sensei speak.

"Good morning Middle School Principal, High School Principal, and Elementary School Principal."

I was surprised when I heard him address the child in suit as the Elementary School Principal.

"_He's a principal? Seriously?"_

I turn to look at Narumi-sensei to check if what he said was just a joke, but his face was serious. He face me as if telling me to greet the principals too. Which I obediently followed.

Narumi started, "Hii-sama.."

The woman wearing the kimono spoke, "Is she the student you mentioned Narumi-sensei?"

"Yes. Her name is Sakura Mikan. 15 years old. We found her "accidentally" when we were about to pick up the other student Tsukushima Ryo."

"What do you exactly mean by "accidentally" Narumi-sensei?" the child in suit asked.

"Well, she lives in the same village where Tsukushima-kun came from. "

"They're neighbors? Then why did the other agents who were sent to confirm Tsukushima's alice fail to notice her?" the child in suit asked again.

"Actually, she said that her family just transferred in the village a month ago. The agents were already gone by the time they settle in the area."

"Oh I see. Then how did you found out that she's also an alice? Considering that her alice is one of those very difficult to be identified."

Narumi-sensei narrated what he thought when he first saw me and how he confirmed that I'm an alice minus the part where Tsukushima fainted in the headmaster's office.

"I tried using my alice again on her on our way in the academy to make sure, but she's not affected one bit. That's why I'm positive with her alice. I guess the HSP can verify too."

My attention diverted to the man wearing a military uniform who stared at me with his blank face.

"She's an alice. Nullification."

Then the MSP closed her fan and said, "That concludes it. Welcome to the academy Sakura Mikan."

Narumi-sensei smiled beside me.

"Thank you." I said in a very low voice.

"You may now leave."

We left the three principal inside the office. Narumi-sensei told me to wait for him outside the faculty room. I notice that we are walking going to the Dorm 2. I asked him why. He said that he'll show me my room.

"Eh? I have a room already?"

"Of course Mikan-chan."

"But I haven't taken any entrance exam yet?"

"You're already done with your entrance exam."

"Eeeeehhh?" I don't get him.

"When you met the principals you had your entrance exam."

"Huh?"

"You see, the HSP's alice can detect if the person is an alice or not. He can also tell how strong the person's alice is."

"Oh."

Now I understand what he meant. If we're headed for the dorms that only means..

"Sensei what's.. my.. star rank?"

Narumi-sensei just grinned at me then he continue walking until we reach the fourth floor. I saw another robot standing outside a room. It saw then greeted Narumi-sensei, handed him a key then left. He place the key in the keyhole trying to unlock the door.

"Sensei, you didn't answer my last question. What's my star rank?" I ask him impatiently.

"Mikan-chan, you're a three star! Congratulations!" He happily said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Welcome to your room."

He open the door and I saw the inside. It's very spacious.

"Mikan-chan you can take a rest for today. You'll start attending your classes tomorrow. I already ask Takahashi-san to transfer you luggage here. I think it's inside the closet already. Your food will be delivered here so you don't need to go down the cafeteria for today to have your meal. Just rest now okay? You'll meet your new classmates tomorrow."

"Hai! Thank you Narumi-sensei."

I smiled at him widely then he pulled me into a hug.

"You're so cute Mikan-chan! You're like my daughter."

"Eeh? You're married?"

"Ehe-he I'm still single."

"But you said.."

"I mean if I will have a daughter I'm sure she'll be as cute as you. So you're like my daughter-to-be!" he beamed.

"Thank you sensei. I guess you'll be like my father here."

"Really? Your real father wouldn't mind?"

"I'm sure he wouldn't."

"Thank you Mikan-chan!" another bear hug.

"Sen-sei. Can't. Brea-the."

"Sorry. Sorry. I was just really happy." He grinned sheepishly.

"Mikan-chan I'll leave now okay? Just rest for today. And call me if you need something."

He pat my head before he left the room.

"_New room huh?"_

I look around my room again. It's quite big actually. The bed is located in the corner near a window. Beside it is the study table aligned with a bookshelf. Then there's a small living room where I'm standing right now. It's complete with a couch and a center table. I found my luggage in the walk-in closet inside the comfort room. Equipped with a shower and tub.

"_I might get used to this."_

I lay down my bed and stared outside the window. I notice the sakura tree outside.

"Mom, I'm already inside the academy. Now what should I do?"

END OF CHAPTER 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

What happen to Tsukushima? I guess it's self-explanatory already XD

I'm really excited for the next chapter where Mikan will finally meet Natsume *blush* weee~

Chapter 5 is already in progress. I'll update maybe next week? Not really sure but I'll post it as soon as I'm done with my exams.

And don't forget to hit the **REVIEW** button.

Thanks! =)

**xxaysatxx**


	6. New Classmates

**CHAPTER 5: New Classmates**

* * *

><p><span>MIKAN'S POV:<span>

I woke up early. I shut my eyes trying to sleep again but I failed.

"_It's just 6 in the morning. I'll meet Narumi-sensei at 8:30. Hhmm what to do to kill some time?"_

I decided to do some exercise. I run around the academy till 8 am.

"_That was fun. Maybe I should do it every morning."_

I went back to my room and saw the breakfast already served. They allow me to eat at my room because they haven't properly introduce me as a new student in the academy. I dressesd up and proceeded to the faculty room.

* * *

><p>I saw Narumi-sensei waiting for me at the teacher's lounge. He's wearing something gayish than yesterday. A pink jumpsuit with frills.<p>

"_He really love frilly things."_

"Good morning Mikan-chan! How are you feeling?" He greeted me enthusiastically.

"Good morning too sensei. I'm excited and nervous." I said.

We chatted on our way to the classroom. Though it was Narumi-sensei who talked most of the time.

"I will introduce you at class. Come in once I give you the signal okay?"

"Yes."

He made his way inside the classroom like a dancing ballerina.

* * *

><p><span> KOKO'S POV:<span>

The bell rang and we saw Narumi-sensei walked or more like dance his way to the center of the classroom. It was a surprise. He usually leave handling the class to his assistant or to Inchou our class representative.

"Good morning my lovely students!" he sang.

"Good morning sensei."

"Today we will have a new student!" he announced happily.

Murmurs errupted in the classroom.

"A new student?" a blond boy with glasses said.

"Really?" said by the pink-haired girl.

"Maybe it's a girl." The blue-haired girl guessed.

"It must be a guy! A handsome one!" a green-haired girl interjected.

"He must have an awesome alice." A slit-eyed guy beside me said.

"Why did you said that?" I asked him.

"It's weird for HIM," emphasizing the word him to the girls, "to transfer this time."

Well he's right. It is our last year in middle school and we're on the second term of the school year already. He could have just transfer next year right? But the news surprised everyone. We do not always have a transfer student every year. We've been together since elementary. The last time we had a transfer student was 5 years ago when Imai came – Imai the Freak Inventor. She was really quiet then some girls started to pick on her because she's very unsociable, that's when she showed her tools that scared the hell out of everyone in the class. Her tools, or inventions the way she wanted it to be called, are weird, seriously, but it's very useful. Her alice is very common – Alice of Invention. The academy earn millions by selling her inventions to the sponsors. And oh yeah, she's also the Blackmailing Queen. The whole student body of the academy is under her surveillance that's why she knows what's happening with who. Most of the time those informations were used aginst them if she needs something from them. And her favorite victim – Ruka Nogi. The blond boy holding a bunny in his arm. That's his pet Usagi-chan. He'd been holding that rabbit since elementary days. He said that the bunny was his mother's last birthday gift to him before he entered the academy. Ruka is very popular to the girls. That's why Imai chose him to be her subject in the photos she sell. Most are stolen shots. Taken by Imai's hidden camera. His alice is Animal Pheromone. Poor Ruka, everyday he have to deal with Imai and his embarrassing photos she sell that are really popular not only to the girls but even with the animals too. Ruka came here 7 years ago with his bestfriend Natsume. Hyuuga Natsume, the most mysterious guy I've met. He doesn't talk much. His longest conversation is with Ruka that consists of 3-4 words only. If Imai is unsociable, he's more severe. We do not know much about his life before the academy. Except that Ruka and Natsume had been together even before they enter the academy. He's also popular with the girls. But his fangirls are more cautious around him because of his alice – fire.

Oh me? I'm just an ordinary student. There's nothing really great about me. I do not have useful inventions like Imai, or good looks like Ruka, not even an amazing alice like Natsume. I'm just a mind-reader. I'm Kokoro Yume. They call me Koko. I enjoy reading people's mind. What's on their mind is different on what comes out of their mouth. It's really amusing. Sometimes they slip, thinking about their crushes or a secret and I happen to be around.. boom! Their secret is alrealy our secret. I used to do that before. Like blackmailing them to do my homeworks or projects. Then Sumire got angry at me and told me that it's bad. Taking advantage of people using my alice. Sumire is like my closest girl friend in the academy. She was my first friend when they brought me here. Sumire Shouda has this green hair that curls at the tip of each strand. She's very loud and love to boss around the class. If it weren't for her attitude nobody will even follow her. She's also the self-proclaimed president of Natsume-Ruka Fan Club. Told you they're really popular. Sumire may be mean most of the time but I really like her. I mean like as a friend. During my first days in the academy, I was awfully quiet. I don't talk to my classmates at all. Having this alice, I know what they think of me. So I decided that the easiest way is to avoid them. Sumire was the first to approach me. After that, little by little I open up to my classmates. Then I became friends with my best buddies Kitsu and Mochu. Kitsu loves flying. Well, actually that's his alice. Mochu has the Levitation Alice so he can lift objects. We love fun. They call us "The Comedic Trio of the Class."

Inchou befriended me too. His real name is Tobita Yuu and he'd been our class representative since elementary that's why we're so used to calling him Inchou. He's the perfect example of studious student. A blond hair, average height and a round glasses. He's really nice and do his best in keeping our class in order since Narumi-sensei, our homeroom teacher since elementary, is not available most of the time. He only shows up when he needs to announce something. Oh yeah, his alice is so cool. Illusion.

Inchou's other friends are Anna the pink-haired girl, and Nonoko the blue-haired girl. The two of them are seen often together. Peopel thought that they are twins but they're not really related. They're just close. They sit next to each other in all of our classes. It seems that they do not want to separate because they attend even the same ability type class. Anna has the Cooking Alice and Nonoko the Chemistry Alice. Having the same ability type with Imai, they are also friends with her. They are called "The Three Geeky Sisters" and Inchou too. The both of them are honor student.

We're close, we're not. It's difficult to say. But most of the time we hang out together. I don't know what label to use to describe us, but people around us call us the gang. Yes we're a group. Of friends? I don't know. Imai, the Blackmailing Queen whose favorite victim is Ruka. Ruka, the bunny boy whose best friend is Natsume. Natsume, the most popular boy in the academy who has a fan club that it's self-proclaimed president is Sumire. Sumire, the bossy girl in our class who happens to be my closest girl friend. Me, a simple mind-reader, a part of the comedic trio along with Kitsu and Mochu, who always ask for Inchou's help during exams. Inchou, our class representative, who's friends with the three geeky sisters, Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru. It seems that our cirlcle is crazy but I think they're all my friends. Words may be unspoken, but we all care for each other. Even to the most mysteroius guy Natsume.

-BACK TO THE CLASS-

Everyone is obviously excited to the new student. Most of the girls have decided that the new student is a he, so they are all imagining how handsome he'll be. I'm already amused on how far they have imagined but no one really beats Sumire.

"_He'll be so handsome and gorgeous like a prince. Yeah like a prince!"_

I chuckle reading that her creative mind is at work again.

"_He'll be blond. Wait, blond? Ruka-kun is blond already and Inchou too. But Inchou is not as handsome as Ruka-kun so I guess it's okay to have another blond prince. Eh? Another prince like? Maybe a wild type like Natsume-sama. KYA~! He'll be so hot! Oh my gosh! But if he'll be wild like Natsume-sama then it will be difficult for us to approach him right? If only he's approachable like Ruka-kun. *sigh* But his wildness and aloofness makes him hotter right? The he looks he gives us with his eyes, very wild. And the way he treats us in a very cold and mean way even burning some of his fangirls makes him the hottest guy in the academy!"_

Reading Sumire's internal battle on the new student's character, the way she compared Inchou to Ruka, and Natsume's "hotness" I couldn't suppress my chuckle anymore then I burst out laughing. I even fell down to my chair laughing so hard. My classmates thinks like I'm a psycho now then I said,

"Sumire I didn't know you're a masochist!" I started laughing again.

It took them a minute before they understood what I said then Kitsu asked,

"Koko is it about the new student? What did she thought?"

"_Hey tell me. So I can use it to tease her later."_

He's grinning.

"You! Don't you even dare!" Sumire shouted.

I just laughed at her. She was about to chase me around the classroom when Narumi-sensei interrupted her.

"Alright, alright Sumire-chan and Koko-kun, just do that lovey-dovey moments after I'm done with the announcement okay?"

The whole class burst into laughter. I laughed with everyone else that pissed off Sumire even more.

"Go back to your seats already."

Sumire was fuming with anger when she return to her seat.

"As I was saying, we will have an additional member to the class!"

Narumi-sensei is back to his cheerful mood again.

"You can now enter the classroom."

The door open revealing a girl.

"_It's a girl!"_ everyone thought in unison.

She was walking gracefully going to the place beside Narumi-sensei. Her long light brown hair is swaying as she moves.

"Introduce yourself." Narumi-sensei said.

For the first time, we saw a full view of her features.

"I'm Sakura Mikan. Nice to meet you all." And smiled.

"_She's so beautiful.."_

"_An angel."_

"_She's so lovely."_

All of the boys thought in contentment.

"_Pretty.." _

I heard that soft and very shy thought. I turn around to the direction where it came from and saw Ruka with a slight shade of pink on his cheeks.

"_She's so cute."_

"_She's so slim."_

"_She walks very gracefully."_

Even the girls were awed by her beauty.

"Any questions for Mikan-chan?"

Many raised their hands, mostly boys.

"Yes Inchou."

"Sensei what's her alice and star rank?"

"Good question Inchou. Well she's a triple and her alice is Nullification."

Everyone mouthed an "Oh" amazed that she's still a new student, yet she's a triple already. It's difficult to be a triple you know. Most students are either single or double.

"I guess there are no other questions. So since Mikan-chan just transferred in the academy, she's still new to the lifestyle here and needs to adjust. For that, someone should be there to guide her and teach her so that she can cope up with the life inside the academy. And that someone will be her partner!"

Silence.

Nobody answered Narumi-sensei. But I knew better.

"_Can I volunteer?"_

"_I'll just have to guide her right? Help her adjusting to the life here inside."_

"_Maybe we can be friends after that."_

"_Eh? Nobody wanted to volunteer?" _Narumi-sensei thought.

Wrong sensei. Actually, most of them wants to volunteer.

Narumi-sensei ignored the silence and continued, "I will choose who'll be Mikan-chan's partner! And that partner will be.."

Another silence.

"_Sensei please pick me."_

"_I hope it's me."_

"_It might be Inchou."_

Oh yeah, Inchou is the class representative. He'll be the most suitable partner for her.

"Hyuuga Natsume-kun!"

"Eeeehhh?"

That shocked us even more.

Natsume? Natsume will be her partner? Seriously sensei?

"_What? Natsume?"_

"_The transfer student is partnered with Natsume-sama?"_

"_Why sensei?"_

I can hear violent reactions from my classmate's mind. Protests that the new student is partnered with Natsume.

Yes Natsume. I peek at his direction. He's sitting in the last row near the window. As usual he's not listening. The manga he was reading a while ago is now on his face.

"_He's sleeping again."_

Ruka thought looking at his bestfriend.

"Mikan-chan you can go to your seat. It's the vacant chair near the window."

"Yes."

"Okay class, since we have a new student.. Free period!"

Narumi-sensei said happily and left the room.

Everyone was staring at her. She's on her way to her seat when she suddenly stop.

"Ho.. Hotaru? Is that you?"

"Baka, you still remember me?" Imai responded.

"_Ehhhh?"_

"_What's happening?"_

"_She called Imai-san Hotaru!"_

"Of course I remember you! You're my bestfriend!"

"EEEHHHH?" The whole class shouted.

"You have a problem with that?" Imai asked and took out her baka gun from her pocket.

"Hotaru what's that?"

"Nothing."

"I missed you Hotaru! I never thought that I'll see you again."

"Me too."

"So this is where you went when you left the village 5 years ago. You should've told me."

"Baka. I didn't know you were an alice that time."

"Ehehe. You're right."

"Hotaru you know each other?"

Anna, Nonoko and Inchou approached them.

"We met before I enter the academy." Imai replied.

"Hi. I'm Umenomiya Anna. Just call me Anna."

"I'm Ogasawara Nonoko. Call me Nonoko."

"My name is Tobita Yuu. They also call me Inchou. I'm the class representative."

"Since elementary." Anna and Nonoko supplemented his sentence and giggled.

I saw Mochu walking to them. Then Kitsu look at me as if telling me to approach them too.

"I'm Mochiage but call me Mochu."

"Call me Kitsu."

"They call me Koko."

"Just call me Mikan." Then she smiled again.

"And that is Nogi Ruka." Anna pointed to Ruka who's walking to get close to us.

"He's off limits to you. Most especially if you're Imai-san's bestfriend. You might victimized him too."

Sumire interjected. Mikan looked at her.

"I'm the president of Natsume-Ruka Fan Club. You're not allowed to talk to them or get close to them without my permission!" she said proudly. "Most especially to my Natsume-sama. Even though Ruka-kun is nice don't approach him too. Don't blackmail him the way Imai-san does."

"Hotaru, what is Permy talking about? Who are you blackmailing?"

"Permy? Who are you calling Permy you transfer student?" Sumire screeched.

"Mikan don't mind PER-MY." Hotaru answered emphasizing the word permy and smirked at Sumire's annoyed face.

"That's Shouda Sumire-san." Inchou said introducing Sumire to Mikan.

"The self-proclaimed president of Natsume-Ruka Fan Club." Kitsu and Mochu finished Inchou's introduction of her.

"Natsume? He's my partner right? He must be famous for having a fanclub." she thought out loud.

"Ne Hotaru, where's my partner?"

"Why don't you go to your seat to meet him."

"That's my partner?"

"Yeah. Go there if you want to meet him."

She went to her seat. She stood there and greeted her seatmate.

"Hello. I'm Sakura Mikan. I'll be your new seatmate and partner."

She said it cheerfully. Maybe because she wants to be friends with him too. But Natsume will be Natsume. He didn't even respond to her greeting. The manga is still covering his face.

She waited for him to reply but he didn't.

"Helloooo! Did you hear me? I'll be your partner."

Silence.

"Hey! I said I'm your partner. Why don't you-"

"Shut up. You're so noisy." Natsume said before she can even finish her sentence.

END OF CHAPTER 5

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

Finally, an update after almost 2 weeks. I just finished this chapter. I made some revision to the first 5th chapter that I wrote but I ended up deleting the whole chapter.

Oh well, sorry if I took quite some time to update.

Thank you for the reviews that I received ^o^

And the story alert and favorite story :))

Thank you! :) *hugs*

The questions you asked me? I think you already got the picture of their "current situation"

Let's see how the story will progress ;)

What do you think of this chapter?

Comments? Suggestions? Hit the **REVIEW** button. Thanks! =)

**xxaysatxx**


End file.
